Pilihan?
by samchon25
Summary: Naruto telah menentukan pilihannya sejak awal, terlepas dari saran-saran yang diberikan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Kebahagiaan ditentukan oleh diri sendiri, kitalah yang memiliki kuasa terlepas bagaimana kita menjalaninya. BL dan SasuNaru bukan main story. Oneshoot.


Ini adalah cerita **Alternative Universe**. **Naruto** karangan **Masashi Kishimoto**. Cerita ini adalah **imajinasi saya**. **Boys Love**.

 **BEWARE :** _ **disini kalian tidak akan menemukan latar tempat, waktu dan hari**_. POV orang ketiga yang begitu **rancu!** (kalau tidak terlihat, maafkan saya) pokoknya _**membingungkan**_ , disarankan **pelan-pelan bacanya** dan kata-kata yang agak kasar. Kemudian SasuNaru CENDERUNG ke arah _**side story.**_

Kesamaan akan nama, peristiwa, kejadian dan lainnya semua murni hanya kebetulan semata.

[ **Oneshoot** ]

"Bicara"

" _English_ "

' _Hati_ '

" _Flashback"_

' _flashback hati'_ (?)

* * *

.

.

.

 _Cinta itu buta, terkadang manusia jatuh terlalu dalam_

 _Karena tak menggunakan logika miliknya. –me_

.

.

.

* * *

" _Kalau begitu, izinkan aku tuk membuatmu kembali mencintaiku seperti dulu." Dirinya sering bermimpi hal yang sama, suara bass yang berat yang selalu ia rindukan. Namun bedanya, kata-kata tersebut selalu diucapkan olehnya dan bukan sebaliknya. Tapi ia tahu, bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi seperti yang biasa ia alami. Pria yang dicintainya kini duduk dihadapannya, mata onyx yang memancarkan kesungguhan –determinasi yang terlihat jelas dimatanya._

' _Tak perlu kau meminta aku tahu bahwa didalam lubuk hati yang dalam ini tak pernah berpaling darimu, namun dapatkah hati yang telah retak dan hancur dapat kembali menyatu?' dirinya dapat melihat bahwa dibalik wajah tampan yang terlihat datar dan dingin terdapat kegugupan didalamnya. "Aku tahu hal ini terdengar klise dan murahan, kata maaf dariku pun takkan dapat membuat hal yang terjadi diantara kita terlupakan begitu saja tapi aku tetap ingin kau memberiku kesempatan." Dirinya tersenyum kecil 'Selalu tak sabar'-pikirnya._

" _Kau bisa mencobanya namun, aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun akan hal itu." Pria itu terlihat sedikit tenang. Ia tak ingin membuat pria tersebut sedih karena ia sendiri pernah mengalaminya._

* * *

"Aku tak mengerti, bagimana bisa kau menerima pria itu kembali dalam hidupmu?!" suara yang begitu amat ia kenal memecah suasana hening. Ia tak menyadari sejak kapan pria yang ada dihadapannya dan berdiri di depan meja kerja ini masuk ke dalam ruangan kantornya. ' _Apakah aku melamun?_ ' dirinya menarik nafas perlahan "Gaara, duduklah." Ia mengerti bahwa sahabatnya ini emosi meski suara yang dikeluarkan terdengar datar.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku!" dirinya perlahan menutup berkas yang entah sudah berapa lama ia pegang dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi yang terasa empuk di punggungnya berusaha menyamankan posisi. Sementara mata biru _ocean_ miliknya menatap sahabatnya yang memilih untuk berdiri dan tak mau berbasa-basi.

"Tak perduli kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuat, setiap orang selalu memiliki kesempatan kedua Gar. Kau mengerti itu bukan?" – _putusnya_ sembari tersenyum. Senyumnya menghilang digantikan rasa terkejut tatakala Gaara – _sahabatnya_ menggebrak meja kerjanya "Apa kau lupa bagaimana dulu dia menghancurkan dirimu?" Iris hijau – _jade_ milik Gaara menatap nanar dirinya dan tak berusaha menyembunyikan kebencian di mata indah tersebut. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, Gaara berdiri dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya dapat melihat sahabatnya pergi.

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana aku bisa melupakan bahwa hati ini dihancurkan sedemikian rupa Gaara?" ucapnya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tak boleh terpaku pada masa lalu, move on!_

 _Karena itu adalah jalan keluar, meski itu menyakitkan.._

 _dunia selalu berputar_ _ **ada**_ _dan_ _ **tanpa**_ _dirinya._

.

.

.

.

.

Dari sekian banyaknya manusia, dirinya tak mengerti kenapa dihari liburnya yang berharga harus dihabiskan duduk di _cafe_ hanya karena seseorang menelfonnya di pagi hari dan bahkan ini belum jam makan siang! _Damn_. ' _Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Tolong huh? Seseorang sepertinya bahkan bisa mengatakan hal tersebut selayaknya manusia normal._ ' suara kursi yang berbunyi akibat di geser seseorang di hadapannya membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Kuharap kau tak membuang waktu liburku yang berharga lebih lama lagi. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Dirinya tak ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah _Do_ – Naruto memiliki pendamping?"

"Maaf?" dirinya berharap bahwa ia tak salah dengar. Pendamping?

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah Naruto memiliki kekasih." Apakah ini sebuah pertanyaan? Pernyataan? Lelucon? Dirinya tak tahu harus menjawab atau tidak. Ia ingin memaki pria yang membuang waktu berharga miliknya.

"Kau serius? Terakhir yang kudengar, margamu masih sama. Bagaimana kau bisa tak tahu apakah Naruto memiliki kekasih atau tidak? –Ah, aku lupa! Naruto tidak sama seperti dulu, jika kau sampai tidak tahu, kurasa ia menggunakan kuasanya untuk menjaga hal pribadi miliknya."

"Aku hanya membutuhkan satu jawaban diantara ya dan tidak. Kurasa menjawab hal itu tidaklah sulit bagimu Neji."

"Apa kau tak bisa membaca situasi, Uchiha?" Neji, pria ini jelas-jelas memberikan _sarkasme_ yang begitu jelas _._

"Aku serius." Neji tak dapat mempercayai pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku yakin kau tak lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto, dulu. " Neji berharap bahwa suaranya terdengar netral tapi ia sendiri tak yakin.

"Naruto memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku hanya bisa bertanya kepadamu Neji." – _determinasi_ tekad dapat terlihat dimata onyx milik sang Uchiha dan Neji tak menyukainya. "Kesempatan kedua? Akan kuingatkan kembali jika kau lupa, berkali-kali Naruto memberimu kesempatan tidakkah ini terdengar lucu?"

"Aku tahu! Karena itu aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Kumohon Neji, aku mencintainya. Kau bisa memukuliku jika kau mau, tapi aku butuh jawaban dari satu pertanyaanku."

' _Apakah aku akan disebut penghianat jika memberitahu? Mereka akan memukuliku jika tahu aku menghianati tapi, ia mengatakan bahwa Naruto memberinya kesempatan._ ' Neji tak mau dicap sebagai penghianat hanya karena memberitahu Uchiha di hadapannya ini tentang _sahabatnya_ Naruto "Tidak." Senyum kecil yang terlihat lega di wajah pria dihadapannya ini membuatnya terkejut dan tak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha yang dia kenal – _dulu_ dapat menampilkan ekspresi yang begitu hidup. "Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti dia tak memiliki seseorang di sisinya." Dirinya tak mau berlama-lama bersama dengan Uchiha. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dirinya segera berdiri setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan uang untuk _esspresso_ yang ia pesan sebelumnya. Melangkahkan kaki keluar _cafe_ meninggalkan sang Uchiha di belakangnya yang masih terduduk.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _terkadang tak selamanya teman dapat berdiri disampingmu_

 _tak perduli baik ataupun buruk, tak ada yang tahu isi hati manusia._

 _Dan yang bisa kita lakukan hanya percaya.._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekembalinya pria bermata onyx dari _cafe_ , pria bernama Sasuke hanya duduk termangu diatas sofa empuk berwarna putih. Memandang keluar pintu kaca yang menghubungkan pada balkon apartemennya dengan tatapan menerawang.

" _Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti dia tak memiliki seseorang di sisinya."_ Dirinya masih jelas mengingat ucapan Neji, salah satu teman dekat Naruto. Kata-kata Neji berulang-ulang terngiang di benaknya seakan mengejek kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

' _Neji benar, sekian lama kami berpisah tak mungkin jika Naruto masih sendiri.. perasaan Naruto mungkin saja sudah berubah saat ini. Haruskah aku mundur?_ ' pikiran Sasuke membayangkan berbagai macam situasi dan kondisi serta berbagai macam kemungkinan yang ada, menambah beban pikirannya. Ia _pesimis_. ' _Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kini. Semua terasa buntu._ '

Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan matanya berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sesak di dada. Dirinya terbuai oleh angin semilir yang masuk melalui pintu kaca balkon yang terbuka setengah. ' _Kurasa mimpi tak dapat menyakitiku_ ' dan saat itulah Sasuke memilih untuk mengistirahatkan raga dan pikirannya. Sasuke lupa jika mimpi baik memang takkan pernah menyakiti akan tetapi, apakah mimpi buruk takkan menghampirimu?

.

.

.

.

" _Kau tak bisa memaksakan hubungan ini Naruto! Kau tahu, bahwa kesibukan diantara kita begitu jelas dan nyata. Apalagi yang perlu dijelaskan?" pria bernama yang disebut Naruto hanya diam, hatinya sakit tak ingin mengungkit. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Setelah apa yang dirinya lakukan untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. 'Apakah ini adalah akhir dari cerita mereka? Dirinya?'_

" _Kenyataannya, bukanlah kesibukan diantara kita yang membuat kita jauh. Haruskah kukatakan bahwa hatimu sudah bukan milikku lagi? atau ini karena ayahmu yang juga berada didalamnya?" ucapan pria bermata biru ocean menghentikan kekasihnya –mantan kekasihnya, yang sedang membereskan barang-barang. Mata onyx milik pria itu menatap biru ocean yang didalamnya menggambarkan kesedihan yang tak terbendung._

" _Kuakui, hubungan ini begitu timpang. Kau harus mengerti bahwa Uchiha memiliki nama besar dan membutuhkan keturunan. Denganmu semua itu tak bisa kudapatkan. Aku harus memiliki prioritas untuk masa depan, prospek yang sesuai dan nama yang besar. Aku tak memintamu untuk mengerti jika melihatmu yang tak terlahir setara denganku." Naruto hanya menatap nanar pada pria yang begitu dicintainya. "Karena itukah kau_ _ **menghianatiku**_ _dengan Sakura?"_

" _Tak ada yang menghianatimu. Sakura mencintaiku, dia dapat memberi keturunan dengan masa depan yang bagus." Naruto tak percaya dengan mudahnya pria di hadapannya mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak menghianati janji suci diantara mereka. "Begitu? Jadi ikatan diantara kita benar-benar telah menghilang?"_

" _Hn. Aku ingin kau sesegera mungkin menandatangani surat perceraian kita karena, pernikahanku dengan Sakura akan dilangsungkan tak lama lagi." naruto berusaha menahan air mata miliknya "Baiklah. Kau akan mendapatkannya secara kilat besok_ _ **Sasuke**_ _, kupastikan itu." Sasuke. Nama pria yang menjadi kekasih hati begitu lama dan telah menjadi suaminya melangkahkan kakinya keluar menyeret serta koper berisi pakaian yang telah dirapikan. Melewatkan air mata yang lolos keluar dari mata biru ocean yang begitu indah._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti biasa di pagi hari, gadis berambut pirang – _blonde_ panjang dengan poni yang menutup sebagian matanya yang berwarna biru sedang merapihkan bunga-bunga yang berada di toko bunga miliknya. Memindahkan beberapa buket-buket bunga yang telah dibentuk sedemikian rapi untuk dipajang di etalase. Dirinya tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya – _mantan._

.

.

Matanya hanya menatap datar wanita bermata hijau di hadapannya, ia tak membenci hanya kecewa dan ia bisa pastikan itu. "Haruskah aku menanyakan alasan kunjunganmu kemari, **Sakura**?"

Wanita bernama Sakura ini diam bergeming melihat cangkir teh dihadapannya. "Kalau kau tak mau bicara, apakah kita bisa menyudahi pembicaraan ini? Tak seperti dirimu kurasa, aku sibuk dan tak bisa meninggalkan tokoku lama-lama dan kau tahu itu."

"Ino." Wanita yang dipanggil Ino menaikkan alisnya yang terlihat. Tak mengerti akan prolog yang diberikan oleh Sakura. "Kuharap kau tak sedang main tebak pikiran karena aku tak mau membuang waktuku jika kau berharap seperti itu." Ino cukup jengah menunggu wanita dihadapannya berbicara.

"Maaf."

Satu kata membuat Ino terdiam. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau harus meminta maaf padaku karena, aku yakin kau tak berbuat salah padaku." Tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan wanita dihadapannya yang terasa mengambang.

"Apa kita masih sahabat?" mata hijau milik Sakura melihatnya lurus seakan ingin mengkonfirmasi fakta usang. Gerakan tangan Ino yang sedang menyeruput teh miliknya terhenti. ' _Sahabat?_ ' – _beonya dalam hati_. Perlahan menaruh cangkir yang dipegang olehnya, "Aku tak mengerti, arah pembicaraan ini. Apakah kau kemari untuk mengkonfirmasi status diantara kita? Apakah kau ingin melihat seberapa banyak orang yang masih mendukungmu atau apa? Tapi jika kau begitu penasaran, ya kita masih sahabat terlepas dari apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Naruto, yang juga sahabatku."

Mata hijau itu berkaca-kaca sembari menundukkan kepalanya "Kau tahu, aku tak bermaksud melakukannya Ino." Secara sadar Ino mendengus, ia tak bermaksud untuk mengejek wanita dihadapannya namun ini terasa lucu baginya. "Kau bersahabat dengan Naruto sejak kecil. Kau berada disana, diantara Sasuke dan Naruto dibagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti dan mengatakan kau tak bermaksud? Aku tak bisa men _-judge_ dirimu karena aku tahu kau juga menyukai Sasuke sama besarnya dengan Naruto. Aku bersahabat denganmu sama lamanya seperti kau bersahabat dengan Naruto dan aku tahu, kau begitu mengingkan posisi Naruto."

"Tak bisakah kau mengerti? Aku menyukai Sasuke lebih dulu. Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan bahwa Naruto lebih pantas dariku? Aku seorang wanita dan ia pria dimana kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya terletak pada hubungan pria dan wanita!"

"Pertanyaannya adalah apa kau bahagia?" mata hijau milik Sakura menatap nanar pada sahabatnya. "Aku...—"

"Tak bahagia dan kau menyadarinya. Sebuah hubungan tak bisa dikatakan bahagia jika salah satu diantara kalian tak saling mencintai. Sasuke tak mencintaimu tapi kau berpegangan pada egomu untuk bisa menggeser kedudukan Naruto. Seandainya kau benar-benar menyerah seperti apa yang kau katakan dulu, kau tak perlu seperti ini. Jika kau benar-benar menyesal, kau tahu dimana harus mengatakan maafmu." Ino menatap intens Sakura, tak perduli wanita dihadapannya sedang menangis tersedu. –"Sudah terlalu lama kita bicara, aku harus kembali ke tokoku. Pikirkanlah baik-baik kesalahanmu dengan pikiran yang jernih dan bukan dengan hati dan egomu Sakura."

Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _cafe_ kecil yang tak jauh dari toko miliknya, membiarkan Sakura untuk menangis sendiri.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan dengan kunjungan Sakura ke toko bunga milik Ino, lain halnya lagi pada Naruto. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan laporan-laporan perusahaan yang tiada habisnya dimana terkadang Naruto berharap bahwa ia adalah seorang ninja yang dapat menggandakan dirinya.

"Kudengar kau memberi Sasuke kesempatan." Naruto tak tahu, apakah tema _kesempatan_ akan terus berulang ditelinganya. "Apakah kini kau juga tertarik membahasnya Shika?" Naruto tersenyum geli mengingat bahwa pria dihadapannya ini bukanlah tipe yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Mata kuaci milik Shikamaru menatap sejenak pada Naruto lalu kembali mengalihkanya kembali pada laporan dihadapannya.

"Aku akan mendukung segala keputusanmu dan hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan." Pernyataan itu membuat naruto tersenyum lembut "Terima kasih" –ucapnya. Naruto bersyukur bahwa dirinya memiliki teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya meski dirinya tak dapat membaca apa yang ada di hati mereka.

.

.

"Bukankah ini ironi, Uzumaki Naruto? Atau perlu kupanggil Namikaze?" seorang pria dengan gurat dan garis-garis wajah yang ketara seperti keriput, seakan menjelaskan bahwa banyak hal yang dilaluinya. Mata biru _ocean_ yang sedang melihat _menu_ beralih menatap pada seseorang yang berbicara dengannya dan kemudian tersenyum ramah "Uchiha-san –anda tak perlu bersikap terlalu formal. Uzumaki ataupun Naruto tak masalah, aku tak keberatan." – _ucapnya_. Tak ada nada yang menunjukkan kebencian sedikit-pun, saat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang berupa pernyataan dari pria setengah baya yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Hn." Tipikal Uchiha – _pikir_ Naruto. "Aku tak tahu dimana letak ironi yang anda maksud karena kupikir pertemuan yang juga termasuk makan siang ini membahas tentang penanaman modal saham yang artinya anda pasti tahu akan menguntungkan, hm?" Naruto memesan makanan seraya menutup buku _menu_ dan memberikannya kepada pelayan. Pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku ini menatap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya "Kuharap ini bukanlah taktik untuk menghancurkanku." Biru _ocean_ itu kini menatap separuh baya Uchiha dengan penuh "Buanglah pikiran itu jauh-jauh Uchiha-san. Aku tak pernah sejahat itu dan jika kau berfikir aku akan melakukannya, anda salah besar. Semua sudah kupikirkan masak-masak baik dari sisi baik dan buruknya jika kita melakukan kesepakatan ini." Makanan yang dihidangkan oleh pelayan seakan pertanda bahwa obrolan mereka berakhir.

.

.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Uchiha tua itu?" mata Shikamaru masih menatap ke jalan raya saat ia bertanya bagaimana pada Naruto dan dengan memberikan cengiran khasnya " _Awesome_!" Shikamaru menaikkan alis mendengarnya. "Kupikir ia akan menolak tawaran kerja sama kita mengingat, kau tahu? –masa lalu atau semacam itulah."

"Dia takkan menolak keuntungan yang lumayan dan kau tahu itukan Shika. Lagipula aku sudah menghitung keuntungan yang akan kita dapatkan! Berbisnis dengan Uchiha kudengar selalu menguntungkan, hehe." Shikamaru hanya dapat menggelelengkan kepalanya pelan –"Merepotkan." – _gumamnya_.

* * *

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan dan tahun demi tahun. Jika dulu dirinya bagaikan orang yang kehilangan arah dan jiwa dimana dirinya hanya dapat menghitung waktu yang terus berputar. Kini ia berbeda, dirinya telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Luka itu ada dan membekas, meninggalkan noda yang takkan pernah bisa hilang meski berkali-kali dicuci dengan kebahagiaan. Bukan lagi Uzumaki melainkan Namikaze, pria yang sukses dan memiliki segalanya yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Perpisahannya dengan Sasuke mengajarkan banyak hal dalam hidup. Kebahagiaan, kesedihan yang mendalam, benci, penghianatan, persahabatan, amarah, kesabaran dan banyak hal yang tak habis jika disebut satu persatu membentuk bagaimana ia sekarang. Dirinya telah mencapai pada pemikiran dimana waktu terus berputar dengan ada atau tanpa Sasuke disisinya. Dirinya tak boleh tetap memaksakan dan hanya berpegang pada ingatan indah yang membayangi masa lalu. Masa depan terus menunggunya dan yang harus ia lakukan adalah memaafkan dengan tulus dan dengan bantuan sahabat-sahabatnya , ia berhasil melepaskan semuanya dan kini hidup selayaknya orang pada umumnya yang mengejar masa depan. Tak ada yang berubah meski yang berubah hanya Sasuke bukanlah milikknya lagi dan jika dengan melepaskan semuanya ia dapat kembali bahagia maka akan dirinya lakukan.

.

.

" _Kau yang mendapatkan semua perhatian Sasuke takkan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku! Selama ini, Sasuke hanya melihatmu dan aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini jika Sasuke yang datang kepadaku." Sejujurnya Naruto tak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika sahabatnya mengatakan hal yang begitu menyedihkan dan menyalahkannya._

" _Karena itukah kau melakukan hal ini? Menghancurkan pernikahan kami?" ucap Naruto sedih._

" _Apa kau bodoh? Kau adalah seorang pria dan aku adalah wanita bukankah perbedaan itu sudah sangat jelas? Hanya aku yang dapat memberikan sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke dan itu tak ada padamu. Kau yang hanya seorang yatim-piatu dan tak memiliki apapun berharap untuk menang dariku? Jangan bermimpi Naruto!"_

 _Dirinya terlalu lelah. Lelah pada semua hal yang membuat hatinya tak menentu. Tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dengan Sakura "Baiklah, kuharap kau bahagia dengan Sasuke, Sakura. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu." Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sakura namun dirinya tetap dapat mendengar Sakura yang berbicara begitu keras dengan nada kemenangan yang tak ditutupi "Tentu! Tidak seperti saat bersamamu, akan kubuat Sasuke lebih bahagia."_

.

.

Dirinya tak lupa ketika pesan dari _sahabat_ -nya Sakura membuatnya termenung seperti orang bodoh karena mendadak mengingat masa lalu. – _terkekeh_ Naruto merasa ini adalah hal yang lucu. Haruskah ia membalas pesan Sakura? ' _Apa dia akan menyalahkanku lagi? kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sakura huh?_ '

.

.

"Apa kau ingin pergi?" pertanyaan Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatan Naruto yang sedang berkutat membenarkan penampilannya didepan cermin yang berada di atas _wastafel_. Melirik sahabatnya dari cermin dihadapannya, dirinya terkekeh. "Ya, seseorang mengirimiku pesan ingin bertemu mengajak makan malam dan membicarakan sesuatu dan aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak – _cengirnya_. Kurasa penampilanku tak buruk. Bagaimana Shika?" Naruto berputar dengan cepat ke arah Shikamaru, seakan tak sabar dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Not bad."

"Hahaha, jawabanmu sungguh diluar dugaanku. Kupikir kau akan memujiku tampan seperti biasa. Terima kasih dan sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang karena aku tak mau membuat seorang _princess_ terlalu lama menunggu. Jangan pulang terlalu larut Shika!." responnya terkekeh sembari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berada di toilet. "Merepotkan."

.

.

Ketika dirinya masuk ke sebuah restoran yang dimaksud oleh _sahabatnya_ tidak menyangka bahwa wanita tersebut memesan sebuah meja _private_ ketikaseorang pelayan mengantarkan dirinya ke meja yang dimaksud, disana sudah duduk seorang wanita yang menurut Naruto tak berubah. Ketika dirinya telah duduk dihadapan _sahabatnya_ , "Hai Sakura." Sapanya sambil tersenyum. Mata biru _ocean_ milik Naruto menatap hangat wanita berambut _pink_ dihadapannya.

Sakura tak mengerti, apakah Naruto sedang mengejeknya dengan memberi senyuman yang begitu ramah? _"Pikirkanlah baik-baik kesalahanmu dengan pikiran yang jernih dan bukan dengan hati dan egomu Sakura."_ Ya, sakura tak boleh berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu. Tapi jikalau? Ia tak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"Berapa lama kita tak bertemu huh? Tujuh? Delapan? Sepertinya sudah begitu lama kita tak bersua sampai aku lupa berapa tahun tepatnya." Kekeh Naruto mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka sembari melihat _menu_. "Sepuluh." Mata hijau milik Sakura menatap Naruto lurus.

"Ah.. Tak terasa sudah selama itu. –oh! Apa kau masih menyukai _spagethi carbonara_? Kupikir _restaurant_ ini memilikinya. Tak terlalu buruk untuk makan malam, benarkan?"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kupikir aku akan memesan itu dan jus _strawberry_." Naruto tak berubah tetap sama seperti dulu, begitulah pikir Sakura ' _benarkah seperti itu?_ ' tapi tak dipungkiri, hati kecilnya berfikir mungkin dan bisa saja.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pelayan yang berdiri disisi meja mereka "Kalau begitu – _spagethi carbonara_ satu, jus _strawberry_ satu, _steak_ satu dan jus orange satu."

"Aku –" telapak tangan Naruto mengambang di udara menghentikan ucapan Sakura. "Kita akan bicarakan nanti setelah makan, kau tak keberatan bukan? Aku sangat lapar saat ini. Kau tahu kan jika perutku kosong kau takkan mendapat respon yang kau inginkan dariku? Heheh.." –cengirnya sembari menatap Sakura. "Baiklah.."

Tak ada obrolan yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua ketika makan. Keduanya lebih banyak menyelami pikiran masing-masing seakan berusaha menyiapkan catatan untuk pembicaraan mereka nanti.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Naruto memulai. Sesaat Sakura terhenyak dari lamunannya dan menatap biru _ocean_ milik Naruto. Iris hijau itu terlihat gelisah untuk menjawab, Sakura memejamkan mata untuk sejenak dan membukanya kembali untuk melihat Naruto lurus.

"Aku ingin minta maaf untuk semua perbuatanku –dulu." Diam adalah respon yang diberikan Naruto. ' _Apakah Naruto akan memakiku? Mengutukku?_ ' jika ya, maka Sakura akan pasrah.

Naruto tersenyum "Tentu, kau kumaafkan Sakura." Dari sekian banyaknya skema respon yang sudah ia pikirkan, tak menyangka bahwa Naruto memaafkannya semudah ini. "Kau memaafkanku? Begitu saja?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Ya. Memang respon apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dariku huh?" –geli. Wajah Sakura terlihat _priceless_ atas respon darinya.

"Kau tak mau memakiku? Mengutukku? Mungkin menyiram air di wajahku dan membenciku? Aku.. tak tahu."

"Kenapa harus begitu? Aku tak suka menyimpan kebencian meski kau menyakitiku, dulu. Kau tetap teman baikku dan aku ingin kau tahu itu." Mendengarnya mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. "Aku merebut Sasuke darimu, menghancurkan pernikahan kalian, merebut posisimu, menghinamu dan kau masih mengatakan bahwa aku teman baikmu?"

"Waktu sepuluh tahun tak sebentar Sakura dan banyak hal yang kualami selama itu, begitupun dirimu bukan begitu?" sejujurnya Naruto merasa kasihan pada _sahabatnya_ yang terlihat menyedihkan dan tak bahagia yang justru berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat Sakura yang menangis dan terisak, Sakura yang kuat kini terlihat rapuh. Dulu, dirinya pernah berada di posisi Sakura dan bedanya Naruto dikelilingi sahabatnya tapi Sakura tidak. Seperti pria _gentleman_ pada umumnya, ia mengeluarkan saputangan dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Naruto tahu, bahwa ia harus mengakhiri semuanya saat ini.

"Kuakui dulu aku tak percaya kau dapat melakukannya, merebut Sasuke dariku, menghancurkan pernikahanku dan kebahagiaanku, semuanya. Saat-saat itu aku merasa aku tak ingin hidup tapi diriku sampai kepada pemahaman bahwa dunia ini tetap berputar ada atau tanpa kalian. Jika kalian dapat bahagia, kenapa aku tidak? Semua tetap sama, meski yang berubah Sasuke sudah bukan milikku dan kau tak lagi disisiku sebagai sahabatku. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu Sakura, aku tak membencimu, tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dibenakku untuk membencimu dan Sasuke. Semua yang terjadi adalah takdir karena itu, berbahagialah Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padamu Naruto. Kau adalah pria yang begitu baik yang pernah kutemui."_

" _Hahaha! Kau membuatku tersipu, andai dulu kau bilang seperti itu padaku mungkin aku akan menikah denganmu dan bukan Sasuke." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gerlingan humor yang terlihat dimatanya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum._

" _Naruto.. maukah kau mengabulkan keinginanku?" alis Naruto terangkat mendengarnya. "Tentu, jika itu bisa kukabulkan maka aku akan melakukannya." –senyumnya._

" _Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan putri kami –Sarada." Sesaat Naruto berfikir, dirinya lupa apakah saat Sasuke sudah bercerai saat mengatakan akan membuatnya mencintai lagi? 'Ah! Insting seorang ibu yang ingin mempertahankan rumah tangga.'_

" _Hmm.. apa kau ingin menyombongkan putrimu yang cantik dihadapanku huh? –Tunggu! Dia tak sedatar Sasuke kan? Maksudku kau tahu? Hn?" Naruto merasa horor membayangkan putri Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki sifat yang sama dengan sang ayah._

 _Sakura mengibas-kibaskan tangannya "Pfft! Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Dia cantik, sepertiku. Tapi semua feature lebih mirip sasuke, gen miliknya lebih banyak menang untuk hal itu."_

" _Oh syukurlah! Akan sangat mengerikan jika aku melihat Sasuke mini. Hahaha. Kapan kau ingin aku bertemu dengan malaikat kecil bernama Sarada ini huh?"_

 _Sakura menghendikkan bahunya "Secepatnya? Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik." Seraya tersenyum._

" _Okee.. bagaimana jika minggu? Aku mengatur jadwal secepat yang kubisa, tidak masalah jika kau menunggu tiga hari lagi kan?" senyumnya bersalah._

" _Tak masalah, aku akan mengabarimu dimana kita akan bertemu."_

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama Naruto berdiri di balkon apartemennya menikmati angin dari ketinggian lantai dua puluh satu yang ia tempati sembari, mengingat permintaan Sakura untuk bertemu dengan putrinya. "Sarada huh? Nama yang cantik." – _ucapnya_ pada angin semilir.

* * *

Sabtu malam Sakura mengiriminya pesan, meminta untuk bertemu di taman bermain dan Naruto sudah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sekitar lima belas menit. Sakura datang tak lama dan Naruto dapat melihat seorang anak perempuan mengenakan kacamata merah berjalan disamping sang ibu.

"Hai, kuharap kau tak menunggu lama Naru." Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum maaf.

"Tentu tidak dan sejak kapan kau perlu meminta maaf untuk datang terlambat huh? _Gentleman_ selalu datang lebih awal kau tahu? Hahaha.." matanya melirik ke arah Sarada "Apakah kau takkan memperkenalkan kami Sakura?

"Ah. Maaf.. Naru, ini Sarada putriku. Sarada, ucapkan salam pada Naruto – _teman baikku_ " ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Sarada, salam kenal paman." Gadis kecil bernama Sarada membungkuk hormat. Membuat Naruto berjongkok dihadapan Sarada "Kau sungguh cantik dan pintar! Aku menyukaimu!" – _cengirnya_ dan Naruto mengusap kepala Sarada lembut. "Ayo kita main! Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk kita." Naruto berucap dan menggaet tangan Sarada untuk masuk. ' _Paman ini begitu cerah_ ' pikir Sarada.

Banyak wahana yang mereka coba. Layaknya keluarga lain yang lengkap, yang terisi oleh Naruto dengan _role_ ayah, Sakura dengan _role_ ibu dan Sarada sebagai putri mereka. Naruto dan Sarada duduk di bangku sembari menunggu Sakura yang sedang ke kamar mandi. Sebelum Naruto sempat membuka mulut "Aku menyukaimu, kurasa aku akan betah tinggal dengan paman." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang. Lain hal dengan yang dirasakan Naruto, dia terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Tinggal denganku?"

Sarada mengangguk "Ya, mama bilang setelah ini aku akan tinggal dengan paman Naru. Apa paman tak menyukaiku? Aku janji akan jadi anak baik." Yang berakhir dengan Naruto memeluk Sarada "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tak membencimu. Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu huh?"

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka, Naruto memutuskan mengantar mereka berdua pulang kerumah. Hanya suara nafas halus milik Sarada yang terdengar.

"Sara mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan tinggal bersamaku dan itulah yang kau katakan padanya. _Mind to tell me_?" mata Naruto tetap fokus ke jalan di depannya tanpa perlu menoleh ke arah Sakura disebelahnya, ia tahu Sakura mendengarnya.

"Aku akan pergi dan tak bisa membawanya. Hanya kau yang dapat kuandalkan Naru."

"Kau bisa memberikannya ke Sasuke atau kakeknya, Fugaku."

"Fugaku.. aku tak mau Sara tumbuh seperti Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke, _he isn't fatherable_." Membuat Naruto menoleh sedikit pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya menepikan mobilnya di pinggir. "Tak perduli alasanmu, Sara membutuhkan seseorang yang sedarah dengannya yaitu ayahnya. Bukan aku tak mau menjaga putrimu, kau tak bisa menampik hal itu Sakura."

" _I know_. Jika aku mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tak pernah berada di sisi Sarada sejak ia lahir, apa kau akan percaya? Jika kukatakan bahwa Fugaku ingin membuat Sarada sama seperti Sasuke, apa kau akan membantuku? Aku seorang ibu dan aku tahu apa yang terbaik. Jika.. jika nanti kau dan Sasuke bersama kembali setidaknya Sarada dapat merasakan kasih sayang ayah yang tak pernah dia rasakan."

" _You cann't do that!_ Lagipula sejauh apa kau akan pergi sehingga tak bisa membawa putrimu bersama? Kau juga perlu tahu, aku tak menjanjikan apapun tentang aku dan Sasuke."

"Kau bilang akan mengabulkan permintaanku, dan ini adalah yang terakhir. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku adalah _teman baikmu_? Kau boleh mengataiku _culas_ atau apapun, tapi hanya ini terakhir kalinya kuminta padamu. Kumohon Naru.." mata Sakura berkaca-kaca meminta pada Naruto.

"Kau lelah Sakura. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali agar kau dan Sarada bisa tidur dengan nyaman." Sakura mengerti bahwa Naruto butuh waktu berfikir.

.

.

* * *

Senin pagi adalah hal yang paling banyak tak disukai oleh para pekerja yang harus bangun pagi dan bekerja. Jika saja tidur dapat memberikan mereka penghasilan ah, itu terlalu muluk. Shikamaru berkali-kali memanggil tapi, pria yang dipanggil bergeming ditempatnya. Terlalu fokus pada pikirannya dan terlihat sangat rumit dilihat dari dalamnya alis itu menukik. "Kau tak pernah berfikir sekeras itu, kepalamu akan mengeluarkan asap jika kau tak menghentikannya."

"Huh?" Naruto menatap sahabatnya dengan tampang seakan baru saja kembali dari alam pikirannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai alismu menukik begitu tajam?"

"Benarkah? Aku tak sadar, hahaha.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, malu terlihat seperti itu dihadapan Shikamaru. "Mau bercerita?" – _tawarnya_

"Ah, ini tentang pertemuanku dengan Sakura dan putrinya. Kami bicara beberapa hal kemudian – _jeda_ Sakura akan pergi jauh dan tak bisa membawa putrinya bersama. Jika putrinya tak mengatakan apapun maka aku takkan tahu kalau Sakura bilang bahwa putrinya akan tinggal denganku." Naruto mengendikkan bahu tak tahu harus cerita apa lagi.

Terlihat Shikamaru memasang ekspresi seperti Naruto saat berfikir "Tinggal denganmu? Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Kakeknya?"

"Sudah kukatakan seperti itu tapi.. Sakura tetap kukuh bahwa ia ingin Sara tinggal denganku."

"Sara?" Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya.

"Sarada, Uchiha Sarada adalah namanya. Dia gadis yang cantik, mirip Sakura meski _feature_ lebih banyak ke arah Sasuke. Tapi aku tak ingin memberi respon terhadap hal ini. Aku bukan ayah Sarada jadi.. begitulah."

Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan Naruto sebelum ia menutup pintu sepenuhnya –"Kau benar-benar _troublemaker_ Naruto." Dan pintu tertutup setelah ia mengatakannya. Dirinya dapat mendengar sahabatnya berteriak "Hei!."

.

.

Naruto lelah dan hanya ingin rebahan di kasur empuk miliknya, juga mandi dengan air hangat. Ah, betapa nikmatnya jika memikirkan hal tersebut. Tapi semua itu pupus begitu melihat anak kecil berambut hitam yang terduduk di pinggir pintu apartemen miliknya. ' _Anak tetangga?_ '

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini gadis kecil?" Naruto berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika kepala berambut hitam itu mengadah melihatnya. Onyx seperti milik Sasuke menatapnya. "Paman?"

"Sara? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukan! Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" naruto memeluknya dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Dingin itulah yang ia rasakan ketika Sarada memeluknya. Berapa lama anak perempuan itu menunggunya diluar?

"Mama yang mengantar dan aku harus menunggu disini katanya."

"Apa?" bertanya setengah tak percaya bahwa Sakura meninggalkan putrinya seorang diri.

"Un, mama bilang dia harus pergi hari ini jadi aku dibawa kemari untuk tinggal dengan paman Naru." Suara Sara terlihat lelah dan Naruto tak tega. "Tidurlah." Membawa Sara masuk ke apartemennya dan menidurkannya di kasur miliknya.

Setelahnya ia meraih _handphone_ dan berusaha menghubungi Sakura. Tapi tak perduli berkali-kali ia menelpon Sakura, dirinya hanya dapat terhubung pada operator yang mengatakan bahwa _handphone_ sang empunya tak aktif. Membuat Naruto frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang miliknya.

* * *

Hal yang dilihat Shikamaru pagi itu adalah seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di bangku milik Naruto. Menaikkan alis, matanya menyapu ruangan tak melihat kepala kuning yang dicarinya.

"Jika kau mencari paman Naru, ia sedang keluar sebentar." Tatapan milik Shikamaru jatuh pada gadis kecil dihadapannya –lagi. sebelum Shikamaru bertanya, Naruto masuk dan membuat Shikamaru melihat Naruto. Naruto mengerti dengan tatapan Shikamaru saat itu.

"Shika, anak perempuan yang kau lihat namanya adalah Sarada. Sarada, ucapkan salam pada Shika."

"Hai paman." Ucap Sarada sambil tersenyum.

"Hm.. jadi kau adalah putri Sakura?" dan hanya anggukan yang didapat Shikamaru.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kau menerimanya?" percakapan dimulai oleh Shikamaru yang tak sabar.

"Aku tak menerimanya. Sakuralah yang membawa anak itu ke apartemen milikku. Apa kau tahu yang lebih wow lagi? Aku tak dapat menghubungi Sakura, di menghilang."

"Menghilang?"

"Ya. Aku pergi kerumahnya tadi pagi sebelum ke kantor tapi apa kau tahu yang kudapatkan? Sakura _is moving out_! Dia tak lagi berada di apatermen miliknya, pindah dan pengelola gedung tak tahu pindah kemana."

"Maksudmu dia benar-benar menghilang? Apa kau sudah mengecek semua pemberangkatan bus? Kereta? Kapal? Semua kemungkinan transportasi."

"Belum, ini terlalu konyol. Aku akan membawa Sara pada Sasuke."

.

.

* * *

Naruto tak tahu ketika dirinya mengatakan "Sara, kita akan pergi menemui ayahmu." Mendapat respon yang tak terduga "Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tentu tidak, aku menyukaimu. Kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu?" naruto menatap lurus pada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"A—ayah, dia membenciku dan ibu karena itu, dia meninggalkan kami." Naruto mengerutkan alisnya "Ayahmu hanya sibuk sayang." Apakah kata-kata manis dapat membuat gadis kecil ini percaya? Naruto tak tahu, bagaimana keadaan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Sakura dan berharap perpecahan keduanya bukan karena dirinya.

Sarada menggelelengkan kepalanya. "Ayah tak pernah bersama kami. Mama memang menceritakan banyak hal tentang ayah tapi tak satu kalipun ayah pernah datang kerumah." Mata biru _ocean_ itu melihat mata onyx, disana Naruto dapat melihatnya bahwa Sarada benar-benar tak pernah bertemu Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke berpisah darinya karena menginginkan anak? Hidup normal bersama wanita dan memiliki keluarga yang utuh? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa menemui ayahmu sekarang! Bukankah ini menyenangkan hum?" tapi gelengan kepala-lah yang didapat oleh Naruto. "Aku tak mau dan tak ingin paman Naru. Bisakah kita pulang ke rumahmu saja? atau kau memang membenciku?" kepala Sarada tertunduk saat mengatakan hal itu. Lagi, yang dapat Naruto lakukan hanya memeluk gadis kecil yang menggemaskan itu. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Shinachiku Namikaze dan Menma Namikaze adalah dua anak kembar yang Naruto adopsi tiga tahun setelah perpisahannya dengan Sasuke terjadi. Mereka berdua tak mempercayai siapapun dikala umur mereka tiga tahun yang menyebabkan mereka sangat sulit untuk di adopsi – _insecure_. Butuh waktu agar anak kembar tersebut mau dekat dengan Naruto. Sifat keduanya bertolak belakang jika Shin, panggilan Naruto untuk sang kakak sangat dewasa meski umurnya sama dengan sang adik kembar lain halnya dengan Menma yang kekanakan. Kedua anak kembar tersebutlah yang membuat hari-hari Naruto begitu berwarna dan dirinya bersyukur karena itu.

Naruto berfikir apa yang akan dia katakan pada kedua putranya bahwa mereka akan memiliki satu lagi saudara? Adik? Keponakan? Dirinya tak tahu seberapa lama Sakura pergi. Naruto yakin kedua putra kembarnya akan mengerti apalagi mengingat umur mereka yang sekarang sudah berumur sepuluh tahun. _Well_? Ini tidak seperti mereka berdua mau satu rumah dengan Naruto sih. Kalau di ingat-ingat mereka lebih menyukai paman Iruka dan bahkan mereka memanggilnya chichi-ue! Menyebalkan.

Sarada sudah tinggal dengan Naruto selama tiga bulan. Sarada anak yang mandiri dan tak banyak merengek seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan yang ada dan Naruto sangat berterima kasih pada Sakura karenanya.

"Kau tidak melupakan apapun? Bekal? Buku? Alat tulis?" Sarada tersenyum dan menggelelengkan kepalanya "Tak ada yang tertinggal Ayah."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

Panggilan yang diberikan Sarada padanya membuat Naruto tak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena ia tahu bahwa seharusnya panggilan itu diberikan untuk Sasuke dan bukan dirinya. Tapi Naruto takkan menolak jika Sarada ingin memanggilnya seperti itu, toh dia juga menyukainya.

.

.

.

Naruto yakin jika saat mengantar Sarada di pagi hari tadi seperti biasanya, tak ada masalah sama sekali tapi dirinya yang di telepon oleh pihak sekolah untuk datang sejujurnya membuat dirinya sedikit cemas. Naruto buru-buru turun dari mobil yang dikendarainya, melewati parkiran dan lorong-lorong menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Namun melihat seseorang yang duduk di ruangan tersebut sedikit kurang lebih membuatnya kaget. "Iruka-san?"

"Ah, Naru.." Naruto yakin bahwa Iruka tak mengajar di sekolah Sarada, lalu apa yang dia lakukan disini? Mutasi kah?

"Aku lupa memberitahu bahwa –mereka berdua pindah ke sekolah ini." Mata Iruka menatap pada dua anak kembar di belakangnya. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Naruto menoleh pada mereka tapi, kembali lagi pada Iruka mulut Naruto terbuka untuk bicara –sebuah dehaman menginterupsinya.

"Jadi, kalian saling mengenal?" Naruto dan Iruka menoleh ke arah kepala sekolah.

"Ya –dan, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" jawab Naruto sembari melihat ke arah Sarada. Dirinya melihat penampilan Sarada yang agak berantakan dan ada memar dimana memar itu tak ada saat pagi hari dirinya mengantar. Berjalan ke arah Sarada dan memegang pipi yang memar "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat memar ini? Apa kau dipukul?" – _cemas_ , Naruto tak memungkiri dirinya khawatir.

Sarada tak menjawab, dia hanya memeluk Naruto erat menelungkupkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto yang besar. Belum sempat Naruto berbicara kali ini teriakan dari seorang anak berambut hitam – _Menma_ menginterupsi –"Lepaskan ayahku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jeritnya keras di sisi naruto. Ini membuat Naruto menoleh langsung ke arah Menma "Men—" dan tangisan Menma-lah yang didapat Naruto. Naruto terjebak diantara Sarada yang tak mau melepasnya dan Menma yang menangis keras berusaha melepaskan Sarada. Iruka berusaha membantu tapi tak ayal –sulit.

Naruto tak melihat jam, tak melihat berapa lama hingga akhirnya Menma tertidur dipelukannya. Shikamaru disisinya menggendong Sarada yang tertidur pulas.

"Kupikir kau sudahmemberitahu si kembar tentang Sarada." –dengusnya.

"Aku tak tahu jika mereka pindah –Iruka bilang ingin memberi _surprise_ padaku mengingat si kembar ingin tinggal lagi denganku."

"Jadi, justru si kembar yang terkejut?" Shikamaru ingin tertawa tapi tak tega jika melihat tangis Menma saat ia datang karena Naruto menelponnya.

"Begitulah. Menma marah pada Sarada jadi, kau tahu? Mereka berkelahi dan memar di pipi adalah hasilnya. Hahaha." Dengan sayang naruto mengelus puncak kepala Menma. Sejujurnya ia kaget ketika Menma memanggilnya ayah dimana panggilan itu adalah yang ia inginkan selama ini tapi si kembar terlalu menyebalkan.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kamar di apartemenmu apakah cukup menampung mereka?" mata Naruto melebar "Kuanggap itu tidak." Shikamaru menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimana ini Shika? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tentu saja pindah."

* * *

Meski sudah tiga tahun lamanya Sasuke mendekati Naruto, tak pernah sekalipun Naruto mengusik soal Sarada di hadapan Sasuke, baik saat mereka bertemu atau janji bertemu. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun membahas hidupnya saat bersama Sakura dan sejujurnya ia ingin mendengar kisah diantara mereka dan bagaimana Sarada bisa tumbuh tanpa Sasuke disisinya tapi, terkadang rasa penasaran itu juga lebih besar.

"Sasuke, jika aku ingin mendengar ceritamu saat bersama Sakura apa kau mau bercerita?" tanyanya.

"Aku jarang bertemu Sakura. Kami jarang bersama, aku sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan dia sibuk dengan sesuatu." Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Ia sedikit marah akan respon yang diberikan Sasuke seolah itu adalah hal – _biasa_ lumrah terjadi. "Apakah diantara kesibukanmu itu kau tak dapat meluangkan waktu untuk putrimu sendiri?"

"Bukan tak ingin Naruto, perusahaanku membutuhkanku."

"Kupikir kau berpisah dariku karena menginginkan anak? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menelantarkannya setalah kau memilikinya! Jika kesibukanmu begitu merajai hidupmu, kenapa kau tak menikah dengan perusahaanmu saja?" – _sarkasme_ , cemooh yang begitu jelas diberikan Naruto pada Sasuke tanpa berusaha ditutupi.

"Naru –"

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Sakura menitipkan Sarada bersamaku? Kurasa kau tak tahu bukan? Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, aku benci berargumen denganmu terutama saat amarahku tak menentu saat ini."

.

.

Naruto yakin pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke saat malam mereka bertemu terakhir membuat Sasuke memikirkan banyak hal. Dihadapannya kini Sasuke mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Sarada. Sasuke adalah ayah Sarada dan tak mungkin Naruto menolaknya. Sarada kini sudah duduk di sekolah menengah pertama sama dengan si kembar. Reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Sarada?

Sarada memang menghabiskan hari minggu bersama Sasuke tanpa Naruto. Setelahnya Sekembalinya, Sarada hanya memeluk Naruto dalam diam. "Apa kau senang?" – _klise_ dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan, hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku senang –kurasa." Sarada membalasnya pelan. Sarada melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Naruto lurus "Aku.. aku sudah bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, apa –apa ayah akan mengusirku?" sesaat Naruto terdiam menatap onyx yang indah milik Sarada.

"Apa aku terlihat akan mengusirmu? Kau bebas ingin tinggal dengan siapapun yang kau inginkan Sara." Senyum Sarada mengembang "Terima kasih."

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku Naruto." Naruto menatap pria dihadapannya dalam diam. "Berapa umur kita sekarang?" –tanya Naruto setengah tertawa.

"Aku serius." pria itu kemudian meraih telapak tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

Naruto tersenyum –"Kalau kukatakan aku tak mau apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat memaafkanku?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, Sasuke –pria di hadapannya ini memilih tempat makan malam yang berbeda –pantai. Bintang bertaburan begitu banyak, membentang di langit yang begitu luas. Kemudian biru _ocean_ miliknya menatap Sasuke kembali "Temukan Sakura untukku. Jika kau dapat menemukannya aku akan memepertimbangkan kembali ajakanmu ini."

.

.

"Aku tak menyetujuinya!" suasana makan siang kali itu berubah menjadi panas ketika Naruto mengatakan jikalau ia menikah kembali dengan Sasuke. Gaara, adalah orang pertama yang mengutarakan keberatan dan tak menyetujuinya. Dengan wajah kalem, pria berambut pendek jabrik kecoklatan menambahi " _I'm second for that_." – _Kiba_.

" _Abstain_ " – _Neji_ ,pria dengan mata lavender menjawab dengan datar. Disusul oleh Shikamaru "Aku mendukung suara terbanyak saja." Mendadak semuanya berargumen mana yang baik untuk Naruto. Orang yang sedang menjadi pembicaraan hanya diam melihat pertengkaran teman-temannya seakan asik menonton bioskop dirinya tetap melanjutkan makan. Pada akhirnya ucapan Shikamaru –"Tak perduli apa keputusan kita, semuanya tetap ditangan Naruto dan sepertinya dia sudah memiliki jawabannya. Bukankah begitu Naru?" sontak membuat semuanya melihat ke arah Naruto. Hanya senyuman kecil yang dapat diberikan olehnya "Begitulah."

.

.

.

"Kau bilang sudah menemukan Sakura. Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tak perduli dia mengedarkan pandangan, tempat yang mereka datangi saat ini adalah makam tapi Sasuke hanya diam. Mendadak dadanya sesak, perasaannya berdebar. ' _Untuk apa Sasuke membawaku kemari?_ ' terlalu sibuk melihat nama-nama pada pusara yang dilewati membuat Naruto menubruk punggung Sasuke yang berhenti. "Apa yang—" ucapannya terhenti ketika Sasuke membalik tubuhnya ke arahnya dan kemudian berdiri diam menghadap pusara dihadapannya.

"Butuh waktu untuk menemukan Sakura." Perlahan kepala Naruto menatap pusara milik Sakura. Saat itulah ia mengerti alasan kenapa Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa membawa Sarada bersamanya. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari biru _ocean_ yang indah. Tak dapat membendung kesedihan yang ada –"Bagaimana?" Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh naruto, "Aku tak tahu pastinya, Sakura telah lama sakit itu yang kutahu."

Sakura telah memilih. Memilih untuk bertahan dan membesarkan Sarada seorang diri. Memilih untuk menitipkan Sarada padanya agar Sarada tahu, akan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang tak pernah putrinya dapatkan. Memilih untuk tak memberitahu siapapun tentang penyakitnya. Memilih tuk sendiri saat kematiannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze hanya menatap altar gereja yang begitu besar, pernikahan ini begitu meriah. Tamu undangan begitu banyak, menyalami Naruto untuk memberi selamat. Warna putih yang dominan menambah kesan suci dan murni didalamnya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan, matanya dapat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang begitu cantik –Ah! Bukan lagi seorang anak melainkan wanita ralatmya dalam hati.

Naruto tersenyum lembut "Kau begitu cantik Sara. Putri kecilku kini sudah tumbuh sebagai wanita." Ucapnya sembari mengelus pipi wanita yang dipanggil Sara.

Sara, wanita yang dipanggil naruto tersenyum lebar dan wanita itu memeluk Naruto erat –"Ayah.. terima kasih."

.

.

* * *

Naruto telah menentukan pilihannya sejak awal, terlepas dari saran-saran yang diberikan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Kebahagiaan ditentukan oleh diri sendiri, kitalah yang memiliki kuasa atas bagaimana kita menjalaninya.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

[INFO]

*Shinachiku adalah nama lain dari Menma dan sering kali digunakan oleh orang luar sebagai nama anak dari NaruSaku. (for NaruSaku **shipper** you can find the stories about Shinachiku English or Indonesian (kayaknya ada dulu) version on gugel guys)

Ini adalah cerita Oneshoot pertama yang didalam ceritanya kurang lebih adalah potongan pilihan kehidupan, tidak diceritakan secara keseluruhan kehidupan mereka nanti keluar dari judul(?).. ini juga dicicil sedemikian rupa agar porsinya(?) pas. Reach 6.7K guys *applause for myself*! Jika typo berkeliaran, maafkan karena tidak dilakukan proses pembacaan ulang untuk menghindari keju yang berlebih *nyengir*

AND **DONT BASHING** SAKURA, saya ngga benci chara Sakura meski masih ngga bisa nerima ending asli Naruto Shipudennya, wahahaha..

THERE'S NO SEQUEL, PREQUEL OR SIDE STORY GUYS! SO, DONT ASK FOR THAT *rebahan* tapi kalau ada yang mau buat, saya persilahkan but give me the link for the story so i can read too *kedip*

 **Saran, kritik dipersilahkan...**


End file.
